


Remember to breathe

by Emony (artphilia)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Egal wie du es machst, finde meinen Vater! Wenn ihm deinetwegen etwas passiert ist, wirst du eine echt unschöne Seite an mir kennen lernen. Dir hat noch nie jemand den Arsch versohlt, der von dir selbst ausgebildet worden ist. Und ich habe keine Angst vor dir, dass du dir da keine falsche Hoffnung machst.“</p><p>Jim hob die Augenbrauen. „Du bist unverkennbar deines Vaters Tochter“, sagte Jim und damit ließ er Joanna stehen, ehe er wie der Wind aus dem Haus eilte, um Bones zu suchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Beitrag zur dritten Quartals-Challenge 2012 @ http://treknation.net
> 
> Ich habe beschlossen den Nicknamen Bones nicht mehr in seiner deutschen Version zu verwenden, einfach weil ich fast ausschließlich Stories und Bücher in Englisch lese und den Film sowieso nur über meine Leiche auf Deutsch anschaue. Ich liebe Chris’ und Karls Stimmen. Und ich liebe es verdammt noch mal, wie Jim ‚Bones’ sagt! ♥
> 
> Ich wollte auch mal eine Story mit Joanna schreiben! Amber gehört mir! *eg* Sie ist das Fangirl in mir.^^
> 
> Fluffy Fic, entstanden an einem einzigen Nachmittag. Keine Beta. Bin nur selbst einmal drüber. Erschlagt mich also bitte nicht!

Der Korridor im Schulhaus war voll von Schülern, die es kaum erwarten konnten endlich die letzten Stunden vor den großen Ferien hinter sich zu bringen. Eine von ihnen war Joanna McCoy. „Ich bin total nervös. Ist das nicht komplett lächerlich?“, fragte sie ihre beste Freundin Amber und steckte sich das lange, hellbraune Haar mit einer Klammer zu einer lockeren Frisur am Hinterkopf fest. Es war ihr letzter Schultag vor den Ferien. Der letzten Ferien, ehe sie aufs College gehen würde.

„Es ist dein Vater, Süße. Ich glaub nicht, dass du nervös sein musst.“

„Ich weiß das. Aber ich hab ihn seit fast drei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Ich will ihn nicht enttäuschen.“

„Joanna, mach dich nicht verrückt. Nach allem, was du mir bisher über deinen Vater erzählt hast, muss er der Vater des Jahrhunderts sein. Du kannst ihn sicherlich mit nichts enttäuschen, was du tust. Und ich schwöre dir, ich würde alles geben, wenn mein Vater so sexy wäre wie deiner.“

„Amber!“, lachte Joanna und gab ihrer Freundin einen leichten Klapps. Seit einiger Zeit gab es für Amber nur noch ein Thema; Jungs!

Hinter den beiden Mädchen tauchte im Korridor des Schulhauses plötzlich eine Gruppe von Jungen auf. Einer von ihnen legte Joanna eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Lass Amber doch die Tagträume. Wir wissen doch alle, dass dein Vater eine Schwuchtel ist.“

Joanna sah den Jungen nicht an. Sie hielt den Blick ihrer Freundin fest. Amber kannte ihre Freundin inzwischen lange genug, um zu wissen, was es bedeutete, wenn Joanna in eine plötzliche Starre verfiel. Es war nur eine Frage von Momenten, ehe sie explodierte. Das Haselnussbraun ihrer Augen verdunkelte sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde und Amber griff nach der Hand ihrer Freundin. „Verpiss dich einfach, Greg“, sagte Amber anstelle von Joanna und gab ihm einen Schubs.

Der Junge blieb stehen, als wäre nichts geschehen. „Wer redet denn mit dir, du Null?“

Amber sah von Greg wieder in Joannas Augen, in denen es aufblitzte. „Lass uns gehen, Jo.“

„Ja, geh deinen Schwuchtelvater abholen. Hab einen ‚warmen’ Sommer.“

Im Grunde wusste Joanna, dass Greg nur deshalb so fies zu ihr war, weil sie ihn vor einigen Monaten hatte abblitzen lassen. Er hatte mit ihr ausgehen wollen, aber sie hatte nein gesagt. Für gewöhnlich bekam der Star der Sportmannschaft keinen Korb und so versuchte er es ihr heimzuzahlen.

Joanna drehte sich zu ihm herum und fixierte ihn mit stählernem Blick. Sie atmete tief durch die Nase ein und wieder aus.

„Woah, jetzt ist sie echt sauer, Jungs“, sagte Greg grinsend und gab sich eingeschüchtert. Er war jedoch viel zu arrogant, um wirklich Angst vor einem Mädchen zu haben, das kaum fünfzig Kilo wog und ein Kopf kleiner war als er.

„Wenn du meinen Vater noch einmal so nennst, verpass ich dir eine“, brachte Joanna zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

Greg krümmte sich vor lachen und holte sich die amüsierte Zustimmung seiner Freunde, die Joannas Drohung ebenfalls nicht im Ansatz ernst nahmen. Als er wieder aufblickte, traf ihn Joannas Faustschlag derart unvorbereitet, dass sie ihn mit einer gebrochenen Nase zu Boden schickte.

„Sag’ mal, spinnst du?!“, schrie Doug sie plötzlich an und gab ihr eine Ohrfeige. Er wollte Greg aufhelfen, doch der schlug die Hand seines Freundes weg. Wollte sich nicht noch mehr demütigen.

Sich das Blut am T-Shirt abwischend baute sich Greg vor Joanna auf. „Du hast Glück, dass du ein Mädchen bist, Jo, sonst lägst du jetzt bewusstlos am Boden.“

Joanna blinzelte langsam.

„Lass uns gehen, bitte“, sagte Amber und fasste Joanna am Ellbogen.

„Glaubst du ich hab Angst vor dir, Greg? Komm schon, zeig mir, was du drauf hast.“

Er belächelte sie. „Ich schlage keine Mädchen.“

Ambers Herz raste wie verrückt. Sie war hin und her gerissen. Wollte Hilfe holen, aber Joanna gleichzeitig nicht allein lassen mit Greg und seinen Freunden. Um sie herum hatte sich ein dichter Kreis aus Mitschülern gebildet.

„Komm schon, schlag mich!“, forderte Joanna ihn heraus und schuckte ihn mit beiden Händen so kräftig, dass er von seinen Kumpels aufgefangen werden musste. „Stell dir einfach vor, ich hätte keine Vagina. Trau dich, du Feigling.“

„Jo!“ Amber warf ihr einen erschrockenen Blick zu, doch Joanna ließ den Jungen vor sich nicht aus den Augen. So als gäbe es nur sie und ihn.

Greg wischte sich erneut das Blut fort, das ihm von der Nase tropfte.

„Sie will es nicht anders“, hörte Amber einen der Jungs hinter Greg sagen.

Greg lachte erneut. „Versuchst du männlicher zu sein, als dein schwuchteliger Vater?“

Mit einem animalischen Schrei fing Joanna plötzlich an auf Greg einzuschlagen, ehe dieser wusste was geschah. Ein paar der Schläge schaffte er abzuwehren, aber sie traf ihn einige Male hart im Gesicht, an den Nieren und schließlich trat sie ihm mit voller Wucht ins Gemächt.

Nur verschwommen nahm sie die verzweifelten Schreie ihrer Freundin wahr, welche die anderen Mitschüler bat Hilfe zu holen. Niemand reagierte. Außer den wilden Anfeuerungsrufen, war nach einiger Zeit nichts mehr zu hören.

Joanna schlug zu als ginge es um Leben und Tod. Sie merkte nicht einmal, dass sie irgendwann auf Doug eindrosch, nachdem Greg bereits am Boden lag.

„Auseinander, sofort!“, donnerte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme und riss das Mädchen hart von dem Jungen los. „Was zum Teufel ist hier los?“

Vollkommen außer Atem starrte Joanna in das strenge Gesicht des Schuldirektors. Wo zum Henker war der plötzlich hergekommen?

Amber starrte sie an, als wäre ihr plötzlich noch ein Kopf gewachsen. Und erst jetzt, nachdem sie langsam wieder von ihrem Adrenalinrausch runterkam, spürte Joanna die Schmerzen in ihrem Gesicht und an den Rippen.

***

Amber saß vor dem Büro des Schuldirektors und wartete auf ihre Freundin. Greg, Doug und die anderen Jungs waren längst von ihren Eltern abgeholt worden. Nur Joanna musste noch warten, da ihre Mutter verreist und ihr Vater jedoch noch nicht angekommen war.

Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als nicht nur Dr. McCoy den Korridor heraufkam, sondern auch noch der unglaublich attraktive Captain James T. Kirk. In Ambers Magengrube flatterte mit einem Mal eine Million Schmetterlinge. Sie fand ja bereits Joannas Vater sexy, aber der berühmte Captain der Enterprise war in Natura noch wesentlich sexier als in den Medien. Sie seufzte glückselig als beide Männer unmittelbar vor ihr standen.

„Ist dies das Büro des Direktors?“, verlangte Dr. McCoy von ihr zu erfahren, ohne sie überhaupt zu grüßen oder sonst irgendwie freundlich zu sein. Ob er sie nicht erkannte? Sie hatten sich lange nicht gesehen. Sein Gesicht sah aus, als käme er geradewegs von einer echt übel gelaufenen Mission zurück. Amber starrte ihn fassungslos an. Joanna hatte so viel von ihm erzählt, dass sie angenommen hatte, er wäre ein echter Schatz. Offensichtlich war er einfach nur übellaunig.

„Bones, sei nicht so unhöflich“, wandte sich Kirk an den Arzt. Dann setzte er sein schönstes Lächeln auf und strahlte Amber an. Diese glaubte sich tot und im Himmel. Sie versuchte ein viel zu mädchenhaftes Quietschen zu unterdrücken, als er sich direkt an sie wandte. „Verzeihung, Miss. Wir suchen das Büro des Direktors. Mein Freund hier“, er deutete auf McCoy zu seiner Linken, „soll seine Tochter abholen. Sind wir hier richtig.“

Ambers Mund öffnete sich und schloss sich wieder, ohne dass sie etwas sagte. Stattdessen nickte sie dümmlich und schluckte. Sie fühlte wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde.

„Vielen Dank für die Information. Ich bin übrigens James Kirk.“

„A-amber“, stammelte das Mädchen.

„Schon gut, Don Juan“, grummelte McCoy und legte Kirk eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Dir ist bewusst, dass das Mädchen minderjährig ist, nicht wahr?“

„Kein Grund unhöflich zu sein“, sagte Kirk zu ihm, ließ den Blick jedoch nicht von Amber ab.

McCoy verdrehte genervt die Augen, dann klopfte er an die Tür zum Büro.

***

„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?!“, verlangte McCoy zu erfahren und warf seiner Tochter im Gehen seinen strengsten Vaterblick zu.

„Es geht mir gut, danke der Nachfrage, Dad“, raunte sie sarkastisch zurück und bemühte sich mit seinem eiligen Marsch mitzuhalten.

Kirk ging neben den beiden her und grinste. Sie war eindeutig McCoys Tochter. „Hey, Jo, wie wäre es erstmal mit einem schönen Eis?“, fragte Kirk. „Wenn ich mich geprügelt hab brauch ich auch immer erstmal ein Eis oder einen Whiskey, aber letzteres kommt für dich nicht in Frage, daher…“

„Danke, Jim“, sagte Joanna und sah ihn mit erzwungenem Lächeln an. „Willst du nicht mal wissen, wer gewonnen hat?“, fragte sie ihren Vater nach einigen Sekunden.

„Nein“, schnappte McCoy zurück. „Wenn deine Mutter dich jetzt sehen könnte, würde sie mir die Hölle heiß machen und ich dürfte dich womöglich nicht mehr sehen. Machst du so einen Blödsinn öfter? Und was soll ich denn den Eltern des anderen Mädchens sagen?“

Joanna blieb mit einem Mal stehen und überraschte die beiden Männer damit, die einige Schritte weitergingen und erst dann ebenfalls stehen blieben. Sie drehten sich zu dem Mädchen um.

„Ich hab drei Jungs verdroschen, Dad. Kein Mädchen. Und weißt du was, ich hab gewonnen!“

In Kirks Gesicht zeichnete sich ein stolzes Lächeln ab, als wäre Joanna seine Tochter. McCoy hingegen zog die Stirn kraus und sah sie finster an. „Bist du etwa stolz darauf?“

Joanna konnte es nicht fassen. Sie hatte geglaubt ihr Vater würde hinter ihr stehen. „Und du hast nicht mal nach dem Grund gefragt!“, schrie sie ihn an und rannte davon.

„Was zum…!“ McCoy starrte ihr ungläubig nach.

„Anstatt ihr eine Standpauke zu halten, solltest du ihre Wunden versorgen.“ Kirk sah den Arzt grimmig an. „Geh schon mal nachhause, ich bringe Jo dann mit.“ Damit ließ Kirk seinen Freund stehen und eilte dem Mädchen nach.

„Teenager!“, winkte McCoy nur ab und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung der beiden davon.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Joanna war schneller als Kirk ihr zugetraut hätte. Er fand sie schließlich auf einer Parkbank in der Nähe eines Spielplatzes sitzend vor. Als sie ihn bemerkte wischte sie sich rasch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Hey“, grüßte Kirk lässig. „Darf ich mich setzen?“

„Ist ein freier Planet“, grummelte sie.

„Drei Jungs, ehrlich?“ Es gelang ihm nicht den Stolz aus seiner Stimme zu halten. Sie nickte stumm und schniefte. „Weißt du, ich hab dir das nicht beigebracht, damit du Ärger bekommst. Du solltest dich im Notfall verteidigen können.“

Sie fing wieder an zu weinen.

„Hey“, sagte Kirk abermals und legte den Arm um sie, zog sie an sich. „Erzähl mir was passiert ist.“

Und das tat sie, als sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Als sie fertig war, nickte Kirk verständnisvoll. „Weißt du, Bones… dein Vater“, er würde sich nie daran gewöhnen Bones als Vater zu sehen, „ist vermutlich zu Tode erschrocken, als er dich mit all den Blutergüssen und dem Blut im Gesicht gesehen hat. Er hält mir auch jedes Mal eine Standpauke, wenn er mich wieder zusammenflicken muss. Das ist seine Art seine tiefe Sorge zum Ausdruck zu bringen.“

„Er hasst mich“, flüsterte sie erstickt und begann wieder zu weinen.

„Oh nein. Nein, das tut er nicht. Er liebt dich abgöttisch“, versicherte er sanft und streichelte ihr den Rücken. „Seit Wochen geht er mir auf die Nerven und redet nur von dir. Davon, dass er die Stunden zählt, bis er seinen Sommerurlaub mit seinem kleinen Mädchen verbringen kann.“

„Er hat mich nicht mal in den Arm genommen, Jim.“

Kirk seufzte. „Er kann manchmal ein echt hart sein, aber hat ein Herz aus Gold. Und du darfst keine Sekunde daran zweifeln, dass er dich liebt. Ich muss es wissen, glaub mir.“ Er schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und sie erwiderte es schließlich zaghaft.

***

„Wo habt ihr so lange gesteckt?“, verlangte McCoy zu erfahren, als Kirk endlich mit Joanna nachhause kam. Jocelyn hatte ihm erlaubt während des Sommers in ihrem Haus zu bleiben, anstatt etwas zu mieten. So konnte sie sicher sein, dass es Joanna an nichts mangelte. „Ich warte seit Stunden.“

„Ja, auch schön dich endlich wieder zu sehen“, erwiderte Kirk zwinkernd und schob Joanna in seine Richtung. „Ich lass euch zwei dann mal allein. Jo, Süße, ich geh mal duschen, wenn das ok ist.“

„Klar, Jim.“ Für einen kurzen Moment dachte Joanna an ihre Freundin Amber, die jetzt vermutlich ohnmächtig umfallen würde, wüsste sie, dass James T. Kirk in wenigen Minuten nackt unter der Dusche in ihrem Haus stehen würde.

Kaum war Kirk außer Hör- und Sichtweite, zog McCoy seine Tochter in eine innige Umarmung. „Das darfst du mir nicht wieder antun, Baby.“

„Ich bekomme keine Luft, Dad“, sagte das Mädchen gepresst an seine Brust.

„Sorry.“ Er schob sie gerade weit genug von sich, dass er sie ansehen konnte. „Jetzt lass mich das erstmal versorgen“, sagte er dann und dirigierte sie zu einem der Stühle am Küchentisch. Er hatte bereits sein Medkit vorbereitet und nur darauf gewartet, dass sie endlich heim kam. „Also, was habt ihr getrieben?“

„Geredet.“

McCoy hob eine Braue. „Willst du mir sagen, was in der Schule passiert ist?“

Sie zuckte die Schultern.

„Baby, komm schon“, sagte McCoy und begann nach einem Scan, ihre Verletzungen zu behandeln.

„Autsch!“

„Halt still“, bat er sie und strich mit dem Desinfektionstupfer über eine offene Wunde über ihrem Auge.

„Das brennt wie Feuer!“

„Das soll auch wehtun, damit du es dir nächstes Mal gründlich überlegst, ehe du zuschlägst.“

„Sadist!“

Er grinste leicht. „Also, was ist passiert?“

„Greg hat mich provoziert, das ist alles. Er hat dich beleidigt.“

„Mich? Er kennt mich doch gar nicht.“ McCoy runzelte die Stirn. „Was hat er gesagt, das dich so verärgert hat?“

„Ist das wichtig?“

„Für dich offenbar schon“, sagte McCoy, jetzt wesentlich sanfter – auch in der Behandlung.

„Es macht mir nichts aus, weißt du. Dass du schwul bist, meine ich. Es ist mir ehrlich egal, denn ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist.“ McCoy hob eine Augenbraue. „Aber er hat dich als Schwuchtel bezeichnet und ich hasse dieses Wort. Es ist beleidigend.“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass meine Sexualität für irgendwen von Interesse ist“, sagte er daraufhin und versuchte sachlich zu bleiben. Starfleet war die sexuelle Orientierung der Offiziere egal, solange diese nicht ihre Arbeit beeinflusste. Aber er war kein Narr. Natürlich gab es auch in dieser ach so fortschrittlichen Zeit noch Leute, die unter einer Aversion allem ‚fremdartigen’ gegenüber, sowie Homophobie und auch Xenophobie litten. Denen es einfach nicht gelang über ihren winzigen Horizont hinauszuschauen. Manchmal machte ihn dieser Umstand traurig, manchmal sogar wütend. Aber letztlich versuchte er darüber hinwegzusehen, da er nichts daran ändern konnte. „Woher weiß dieser Junge überhaupt davon? Ist ja nicht so, dass ich es irgendwo in den Medien ausgeplaudert hätte.“

„Im Grunde weiß es die ganze Stadt, Dad.“

McCoys Augen wurden groß.

„Mom hat kein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, als ihr euch habt scheiden lassen.“

„Super“, erwiderte er zynisch. „Erinnere mich daran, dass ich ihr irgendwann dafür danke, dass sie mein Privatleben öffentlich gemacht hat.“

„Darf ich dich was fragen?“

„Sicher, Baby, alles.“

„Ist Jim dein Lover?“

McCoy lachte auf und Joanna zuckte zusammen. „Nein“, sagte er und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. „Wie kommst du darauf?“ Sein Herz hämmerte mit einer solchen Wucht gegen seine Brust, dass er hoffte Joanna würde es nicht hören. Und er hoffte inständig, dass sein Lachen so spontan wirkte, wie er es geübt hatte.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher. Ihr seid so oft zusammen, dass ich es einfach angenommen hab.“

„Jim ist mein bester Freund, Baby. Deshalb ist er irgendwie ständig da. Und er hat selbst keine Familie zu der er gehen könnte. Daher bringe ich ihn eben immer mit, weißt du. Das heißt nicht, dass ich mit ihm schlafe.“ Aber er würde morden, um James T. Kirks Geliebter zu werden, soviel stand fest. McCoy setzte sein bestes Pokerface auf, um seine wahren Gefühle unterdrückt zu halten. Spock war in dieser Hinsicht ein sehr nützlicher Lehrer geworden. „Und du kennst doch Jim. Hast du gesehen, wie er mit Amber geflirtet hat?“ Natürlich hatte sie das nicht sehen können. Sie war im Büro des Rektors festgesessen und hatte anschließend die Standpauke des Jahrhunderts von ihm erhalten. Die Frage kam ihm blöd vor, kaum, dass sie ihm über die Lippen gekommen war.

„Dann weiß ich jetzt auch, warum Amber sich noch nicht gemeldet hat“, grinste Joanna plötzlich und stellte angenehm überrascht fest, dass ihr Gesicht nicht mehr wehtat.

„Was meinst du?“

„Wahrscheinlich liegt sie tagträumend auf ihrem Bett und stellt sich vor, dass… Ach, nicht so wichtig.“

McCoys Augen wurden noch größer. „Oh Gott, sie ist doch noch ein Kind und er und … Oh… ich bring ihn um!“

Joanna kicherte erheitert. „Du siehst uns Mädchen immer noch an als wären wir zwölf, Dad. Aber das sind wir nicht mehr. Ich hab Brüste bekommen, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast.“

„Uh…“ McCoy starrte ihr fassungslos ins Gesicht.

Joanna lacht nur umso mehr. „Für einen Arzt stellst du dich manchmal echt seltsam an, Dad. Aber mal ehrlich, ich bin siebzehn Jahre alt.“

Sie lächelte ihn unschuldig an und er versuchte nicht wie der typische Vater zu sein, der in seiner Tochter für immer das kleine Mädchen sehen würde. Dann sank plötzlich ein ganz schrecklicher Gedanke in seinen Verstand. „Hast du etwa schon Sex?“, fragte er und wollte die Antwort eigentlich nicht hören.

„Bones, jetzt bring doch das arme Mädchen nicht so in Verlegenheit!“, erklang plötzlich Kirks nonchalante Stimme hinter ihnen.

McCoy erschrak fast, als er ihn bemerkte, starrte aber weiterhin seine kleine Tochter an. „Also?“

„Antworte ihm nicht, Süße, das geht ihn gar nichts an. Sei nur immer vorsichtig und werde nicht schwanger, ehe du dein Leben gelebt hast.“

„Misch dich gefälligst nicht ein!“, schimpfte McCoy und warf Kirk einen finsteren Blick zu.

Der lächelte und nahm sich einen Apfel aus der Obstschale, die auf dem Tisch stand. Er biss herzhaft hinein und grinste McCoy dann frech an.

„Kannst du nicht ausgehen?“, fragte McCoy ihn. „Geh dich amüsieren. Ich hab hier gerade ein sehr wichtiges Gespräch mit meiner heranwachsenden Tochter.“

„Oh nein, Dad. Dieses Gespräch hab ich mit Mom hinter mich gebracht. Das war peinlich genug. Ich muss jetzt nicht auch noch die medizinischen Risiken in allen Details erfahren, ohne überhaupt den Spaßfaktor kennengelernt zu haben.“ Damit verschwand Joanna im Flur und flüchtete in ihr Zimmer.

„Ganz ruhig, Bones, sie ist noch Jungfrau“, sagte Kirk zu ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Woher willst du das so genau wissen?“

„Sie sagte, sie kennt den Spaßfaktor noch nicht. Also… Das ist doch offensichtlich, meinst du nicht?“

Zitternd ließ sich McCoy auf den Stuhl sinken, auf dem bis eben noch seine Tochter gesessen hatte. „Dass ihre Freundin masturbierend zuhause liegt und sich vorstellt von dir gebummst zu werden ist dir aber schon klar, oder? Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass mein Mädchen das tun könnte…“

„Joanna und ich?“ Kirk lachte.

„Ich rede von Amber, du Trottel.“

„Das ist nur Fantasie, Mann. Was soll’s. Lass sie doch ihre feuchten Träume haben. Wen kratzt das?“ Kirk grinste breit.

„Das gefällt dir wohl, oder?“, fragte McCoy mürrisch.

„Oh Bones, du bist dauernd so verklemmt. Wäre es dir lieber, wenn Amber sich vorstellen würde, dass du sie bummst?“

„Du bist echt ekelhaft, weißt du das?“

Kirk lachte. „Ich geh mir jetzt die Stadt ansehen. Kommst du mit?“

„Nein danke. Viel Spaß! Und such dir gefälligst ein Hotel. Wehe du bringst deine nächste Eroberung mit hierher.“

„Ja, schon gut!“, winkte Kirk ab und verschwand.

McCoy saß fassungslos am Küchentisch und starrte die Obstschale an. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht Jim Kirk mit nach Georgia zu bringen?

***

„Du hättest mir sagen können, dass dein Vater nicht allein kommt!“ Amber klang vorwurfsvoll und Joanna konnte sich ihren Gesichtsausdruck gut vorstellen. Sie lag auf dem Bett, das rechte Bein locker über das angewinkelte linke Knie baumeln lassend. Das Terminal stand etwas außer Sicht auf ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Der Mann ist um die dreißig, Amber! Dass du dir das überhaupt vorstellst, ist schon irgendwie ekelhaft.“

„Dreißig und sexy wie kein anderer. Er hat mit mir geflirtet, weißt du. Er hat mich angesehen, als wäre ich eine total schöne Frau.“

„Du bist ja auch hübsch, Amber. Und es liegt in seiner Natur. Ich glaube, dass Jim gar nicht anders kann. Er flirtet irgendwie immer.“

„Jim. Du nennst ihn wirklich Jim?“

Joanna stand auf und drehte das Computerterminal so, dass sie Amber nun sehen konnte. „Ja, ich nenne ihn Jim. Und er mich Süße und vorhin war er nackt unter meiner Dusche.“

„Oh mein Gott!“ Amber machte ein Geräusch, das wie ein gedehntes *Squeeeee* klang und leckte sich dann über die Lippen. „Hast du ihn nackt gesehen? Wie sieht er aus? Erzähl mir alles.“

Joanna verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, ich hab ihm nicht nachgestellt. Die Vorstellung allein ist schon bizarr. Der Mann ist ein Freund meines Vaters, Amber!“

Amber seufzte. „Und was für ein Mann.“

„Hey, Fangirl. Komm doch morgen zum Essen vorbei.“

„Echt jetzt? Darf ich?“

„Klar. Dann bin ich schon nicht allein mit den beiden. Das halte ich nicht aus. Mein Dad wollte heute doch glatt von mir wissen, ob ich schon Sex habe. Kannst du dir diese Peinlichkeit vorstellen?“

Amber brach in Gelächter aus.

„Das ist nicht komisch! Zumal Jim dazu kam und…“

„Und?“

„Ach, nicht so wichtig. Es war einfach oberpeinlich“, sagte Joanna und dachte mit Grauen an das Gespräch zurück. „Ich hab mich plötzlich wieder wie ein kleines Kind gefühlt.“

„Das bist du aber nicht mehr und das weißt du. Wir sind beide keine Kinder mehr.“


	3. Chapter 3

***

Als McCoy am folgenden Tag die Tür öffnete, fand er sich einer Amber gegenüber, die er kaum wieder erkannte. Tags zuvor in der Schule hatte sie nicht annähernd so sexy ausgesehen und ein wenig erschreckte ihn die plötzliche Veränderung. „Hi, Amber“, sagte er und versuchte nicht allzu sehr auf ihren weiten Ausschnitt und die glossy Lippen zu starren. Für wen hatte sich das Mädchen herausgeputzt? „Ich hoffe du magst Lasagne?“

„Ich liebe italienisch“, sagte sie zweideutig, als sie Kirk hinter ihm bemerkte, der gerade durch den Flur ging, um Joanna beim Tischdecken zu helfen. Er winkte Amber zu und zwinkerte. Ihr Herz machte einen Freudensprung.

McCoy trat beiseite und ließ das Mädchen hereinkommen. Kaum war die Tür hinter Amber ins Schloss gefallen, ging sie schnurstracks in die Küche, wo auch Kirk und Joanna waren und die letzten Vorbereitungen trafen.

„Hi Sis“, grüßte Joanna ihre Freundin mit einem Küsschen auf die Wangen. „Jim hat eben vorgeschlagen, dass wir später zusammen ausgehen könnten. In einen Club, den er gestern entdeckt hat.“

Amber quietschte mädchenmäßig und McCoy blieb wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen stehen, als er das hörte. „Auf keinen Fall. Ihr seid noch zu jung für Clubs. Das kommt nicht in Frage.“

Kirk zog seinen Freund beiseite und zwinkerte den Mädchen zu, die den chronisch miesgelaunten Südstaatler traurig ansahen. „Sei kein Trottel, Bones. Wenn wir dabei sind, wird sich schon keiner an deinem Mädchen vergehen. Wir können sie im Auge behalten, selbst Spaß haben und den Mädchen was Aufregendes bieten“, flüsterte er.

„Sie sind noch nicht volljährig.“

„War ich auch nicht, als ich mich erstmals in einem Club amüsiert hab“, grinste Kirk frech.

McCoy zog ihn am Ellbogen um die Ecke, zurück in den Flur. „Hast du den Verstand verloren! Glaubst du ich will mein kleines Mädchen so aufgedonnert sehen, wie Amber? Hast du dir das geschminkte Gesicht angesehen und das enge, viel zu weit ausgeschnittene Oberteil und den verflucht kurzen Rock?“

„Ich bin ja nicht blind, Bones.“

„Sie sieht wegen dir so aus. Ich wette ihr verdammtes Höschen ist schon feucht.“

Kirk stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. „Sag’ mal, hast du Angst ich vergehe mich an dem Mädchen? Traust du mir das zu?“

„Ich keine deine Libido. Ich weiß, dass du alles vögelst, was dir in deinem Landurlaub in den Schoß fällt.“

Kirk legte den Kopf schief.

„Was siehst du mich so an?“

„Bist du neidisch oder eifersüchtig?“

McCoy schnaubte. „Als hätte ich das nötig.“ Er winkte ab und wollte zu den Mädchen zurück in die Küche, um ihnen zu sagen, dass Jims Vorschlag null und nichtig sei. Aber Kirk hielt ihn so hart am Oberarm fest, dass es wehtat.

„Vielleicht hast du es mal wieder nötig selbst flach gelegt zu werden, Bones. Seit wann spielt meine Libido irgendeine Rolle für dich?“

McCoy verdrehte die Augen und sah dann auf Kirks eisernen Griff an seinem Arm. „Lass mich sofort los. Und mein Sexleben geht dich nichts an!“

„Welches Sexleben?“

Das war zuviel für McCoy. Er riss sich los, stürmte fluchtartig die Treppen hinauf und verschwand in Jocelyns Schlafzimmer.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Joanna besorgt, als Kirk ohne ihren Vater in die Küche kam und sich an den Tisch setzte. „Gehen wir jetzt heute aus oder nicht?“

Er erzwang ein Lächeln. „Wir gehen aus. Amber, du rufst am besten zuhause an und sagst deinen Eltern, dass du hier schläfst.“

Erneut quietschte das Mädchen vor Freude und Kirk wusste, warum er froh war selbst kein Teenager mehr zu sein. Dieses Geräusch machte ihn wahnsinnig. Auf der anderen Seite war es schön den tollen großen Bruder zu spielen, der die Mädchen in einen Club mitnahm.

„Ist Dad einverstanden?“, bohrte Joanna nach.

„Nein, aber das macht nichts. Ich rede nachher nochmals mit ihm. Jetzt muss er sich erstmal beruhigen. Ich kenne ihn, vertrau mir. Außerdem bin ich sein Captain.“ Als wäre damit alles gesagt, schaufelte sich Kirk eine ordentliche Portion Lasagne auf seinen Teller.

***

McCoy hatte sich schließlich doch breit schlagen lassen. Kirks Argumente, dass er seine Tochter so am besten im Auge behalten konnte, überzeugten ihn schließlich. Doch als er dann seine Tochter sah, die sich fast genauso sehr wie Amber in Schale geworfen hatte, bekam er erneute Zweifel.

„Ganz ruhig, Bones. Das wird schon. Du kannst nicht verhindern, dass sie erwachsen wird.“ Jim sah den Mädchen nach, als sie das Haus tuschelnd in ihren Highheels verließen.

„Sie wird immer mein kleines Mädchen sein.“

„Ich weiß, Bones. Ich weiß…“

McCoy eilte den Mädchen nach. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen sie nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.

***

Vor dem Club mussten sie sich in eine Warteschlange stellen, die einige Meter in den Bürgersteig hinreichte. „Mein Gott, ist das hier der einzige Club in der Stadt oder wieso sind alle hier?“, fragte McCoy und verschränkte missgelaunt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Entspann dich doch mal. In zehn Minuten sind wir drin“, sagte Kirk und lächelte. „Und wenn du dich so einpackst ist es kein Wunder, dass du nichts flachlegst.“ Kirk öffnete ungefragt die obersten beiden Knöpfe an McCoys schwarzem Hemd. „Du siehst aus als gingst du zu einer Beerdigung.“

„Ja, zu deiner, wenn du mich nicht in Ruhe lässt“, fauchte McCoy und schlug Kirks Hände weg.

Kirk grinste ihn nur frech an. „Es sieht besser aus, wenn du deine Brusthaare etwas herausschauen lässt. Das bringt deine Männlichkeit zur Geltung.“

„Was zum…?“

„Hey Dad“, unterbrach ihn Joanna plötzlich, die mit Amber vor ihnen in der Schlange stand, „was ist, wenn die unseren Ausweis sehen wollen?“

„Ihr seid mit uns da, ihr werdet keinen brauchen“, versicherte Kirk zuversichtlich. Dann nahm er Joannas Hand und legte sie in McCoys. „Ihr geht zusammen rein. Und wir beide gehen zusammen rein“, erklärte er dann und nahm Ambers Hand. Er sah sie eindringlich an, als sie wieder kurz davor war dieses schreckliche Quietschen von sich zu geben.

Joanna grinste und konnte sich nur allzu lebhaft vorstellen, was im Moment durch Ambers Kopf ging. James T. Kirk hielt ihre Hand! Davon würde sie ewig reden. Ewig!

***

Die Musik drinnen war laut. So laut, dass McCoy begonnen hatte Kirk einen Vortrag darüber zu halten, wie schädlich das für das menschliche Gehör sei, bis ihm schlagartig auffiel, dass seine Tochter und Amber irgendwo auf der Tanzfläche verschwunden waren.

„Wo sind sie?“

„Lass uns was trinken gehen!“, schrie Kirk über die Musik hinweg, ohne die Frage zu beachten.

„Jim!“

„Bones, bitte. Ist ja nicht auszuhalten mit dir. Vertrau deiner Tochter doch wenigstens ein bisschen.“

„Ich vertraue ihr, aber nicht Kerlen wie dir“, brüllte McCoy und wurde von hinten angerempelt. Er strauchelte und Kirk fing ihn auf.

„Willst du mich schon wieder beleidigen? Hab ich dir irgendwas getan? Soll ich meinen verdammten Urlaub woanders verbringen, damit du mit deinem kleinen Mädchen, das kein kleines Mädchen mehr ist, nach Disneyland fahren kannst? Ist es das?“

„Ach“, winkte McCoy ab, „du wirst das doch nie verstehen.“

„Da hast du verdammt noch mal Recht, das werde ich nicht. Ich werde nie verstehen, wie man andauernd so ernst sein kann. Langsam frage ich mich, ob du während deiner Ehe auch schon so warst.“ Kirk sah sich flüchtig um und entdeckte einen Mann an der Bar, der sie genau beobachtete. Genauer gesagt sah der Typ Bones genau an. „Hinter dir steht eventuell eine Möglichkeit Dampf abzulassen. Wenn du dich nicht allzu blöde anstellst, könntest du ein paar amüsante Stunden haben. Ich gehe und passe auf die Mädchen auf.“

McCoy drehte sich herum und sah einen dunkelblonden, recht gut gebauten Typ an der Bar stehen, der ihm mit einer Bierflasche zuprostete. Er nickte dem Kerl nur flüchtig zu und wandte sich dann wieder an Jim. „So machst du das, oder? Du siehst jemanden, der ok zu sein scheint, lässt dich bummsen ohne jegliches Gefühl und weißt am nächsten Tag nicht mal den Namen.“

Kirk zuckte die Schultern. „Für mehr hab ich keine Zeit, Bones. Ich bin der Captain eines Raumschiffs.“

„Du bist echt zu bedauern. Offenbar hast du nie erfahren was Liebe ist.“

„Ich weiß was Liebe aus einem macht, wenn sie erlischt oder wenn einem der Partner plötzlich stirbt. Ich habe meine Mutter jeden verdammten Tag meines Lebens darunter leiden sehen und ich sehe dich jeden Tag. Ich will nicht so verbittert sein wie du.“

„Schön, dass wir endlich mal so ehrlich zueinander sind. Aber weißt du was, Jim. Du tust mir leid. Denn wenn du noch nie Sex mit jemandem hattest, den du liebst, hast du nie wirklich guten Sex gehabt.“

„Das eine hat mit dem anderen absolut nichts zu tun.“

McCoy lachte bitter. „Du hast keine Ahnung“, sagte er nur kopfschüttelnd und ließ Kirk stehen.

***

McCoy versuchte sich seinen Zorn über Kirks Worte nicht anmerken zu lassen. Nein, eigentlich war er nicht mal zornig. Er war verletzt. Er war traurig. Jim würde nie das in ihm sehen, was er in ihm sah. Er würde diese Gefühle niemals erwidern. Nicht auf dieser Ebene.

Im Grunde hatte er sich damit abgefunden, dass James T. Kirk einfach ein Womanizer war und sicherlich niemals auf so jemand Unscheinbares wie ihn eingehen würde. Schon gar nicht, da Kirk niemals auch nur den Anschein gemacht hatte, dass er gleichermaßen an Frauen und Männern interessiert war.

Schließlich fand er seine Tochter wieder. Sie tanzte zusammen mit Amber und schien wirklich viel Spaß zu haben. Ohne Alkohol, ohne Jungs. Einfach nur mit ihrer Freundin und Musik und das beruhigte ihn sehr. Wenngleich ihm die Blicke einiger junger Männer im Umkreis nicht entgingen, die den beiden Mädchen galten. Er beschloss aus sicherer Entfernung zu beobachten und erst einzuschreiten, wenn es wirklich nötig wurde. In einer Hinsicht hatte Jim recht, Joanna war kein Kind mehr und er musste lernen ihr zu vertrauen. Dass sie sich sehr gut verteidigen konnte wusste er inzwischen. Und irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass Jim ihr das beigebracht hatte. Er war sich nur nicht sicher, ob er das als gut oder schlecht empfinden sollte.

Jim. Er musste aufhören ihn dermaßen in sein Leben zu integrieren. Er musste anfangen Distanz zu schaffen, ehe er beginnen würde die Person zu hassen, die er doch eigentlich so sehr liebte.

„Hey Dad.“

Joanna war wie ein Geist plötzlich neben ihm aufgetaucht.

„Hey Baby“, grüßte er zurück. „Wo ist Amber?“

„Zur Toilette, glaub ich. Was ist los? Du siehst so traurig aus.“ Sie stellte sich dicht neben ihn und lehnte ihre Schulter an seine. „Wo ist Jim?“

„Keine Ahnung und es ist mir auch egal.“

„Was ist passiert?“

„Nicht so wichtig“, erwiderte er und setzte ein müdes Lächeln auf.

„Möchtest du gehen? Ich kann Amber suchen und Jim und dann gehen wir einfach.“ Sie sah ihm an, dass er keinen Spaß hatte und offenbar nur ihretwegen überhaupt mitgekommen war. Er antwortete nicht. Sie drückte ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange. „Ich bin gleich wieder da. Bleib wo du bist.“ Dann verschwand sie in der Menge und kam nach einigen Minuten mit Amber im Schlepptau zurück.

„Oh, Sie Armer“, sagte Amber voller Mitgefühl und legte McCoy eine Hand auf die Stirn, als wäre sie eine Krankenschwester, die versuchte herauszufinden, ob er Fieber hatte. „Jo hat gesagt, Sie fühlen sich krank.“

Er warf Joanna einen Blick zu. Sie gab ihm nur einen ‚spiel einfach mit’ Blick und er nickte schwach. „Ich bin zu alt für diesen Lärm“, sagte er und wirkte gequält.

„Sie sind doch nicht alt, Dr. McCoy.“ Amber lächelte ihn warmherzig an.

„Jetzt muss ich nur noch Jim finden“, sagte Joanna. „Amber, bleib du bitte bei Dad. Nicht, dass er noch umkippt oder so.“

„Du wirst Jim nicht finden“, sagte McCoy. „Ich kenne ihn. Der ist wahrscheinlich eh schon weg. Er wird irgendwann bei Sonnenaufgang zurückkommen. Er weiß ja, wo wir wohnen.“ Beim Gedanken daran, dass Kirk mal wieder irgendeine Eroberung abschleppte, wurde McCoy fast wahnsinnig. Sollte er sich nicht längst daran gewöhnt haben? Müsste es nicht endlich aufhören so verdammt wehzutun?

„Ok, dann lass uns gehen“, sagte Joanna und nahm ihren Vater an die Hand.

Amber sah sich etwas enttäuscht um, in der Hoffnung Kirk doch noch irgendwo zu sehen. Vergeblich.

***

McCoy lag im Bett, seine Klamotten waren achtlos auf dem Boden verteilt und starrte den Ventilator an der Decke an, der sich quälend langsam drehte. Silbernes Mondlicht schimmerte durch die Lamellen des Rollos und warf tanzende Schatten, der sich im kühlen Nachtwind bewegenden Bäume vor dem Haus, an die Zimmerwände. Als die Tür zum Schlafzimmer leise geöffnet wurde, rechnete er mit Joanna.

Aber stattdessen setzte sich Kirk lautlos auf die Bettkante.

„Das ging ja schnell“, sagte McCoy trocken.

„Fang nicht schon wieder damit an, Bones.“ Kirks Stimme war kaum lauter als Flüstern. Er wollte die Mädchen im Zimmer neben an nicht wecken. „Wieso seid ihr einfach gegangen? Ich hab euch gesucht.“

„Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass es dir egal ist. So wie es dir immer egal war, wo ich bleibe, wenn du was aufgerissen hattest.“

„Du warst mir noch nie egal“, sagte Kirk und sah im Halbdunkel zu seinem Freund hinab. „Willst du mir endlich sagen, was wirklich los ist?“

McCoy seufzte. „Dir ist schon klar, dass du emotional gesehen ein Wrack bist, oder?“

„Und du etwa nicht?“ Kirk schwieg einen Moment. „Wie schaffst du es ohne…“

„Sex? Oder meinst du Liebe?“

„Sex.“

McCoy setzte sich im Bett auf. Da Kirk auf der Decke saß, lag sein Oberkörper schließlich frei. Er versuchte nicht mal an der Decke zu ziehen. „Ich hab gesunde Hände, Jim. Der Sex fehlt mir nicht besonders.“

„Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen.“

„Ist aber so. Mir fehlen eher all die anderen Dinge.“

Kirk sah ihn fragend an. Außer Sex kannte er nichts. „Was zum Beispiel?“

„Schmetterlinge im Bauch.“

Kirk lachte leise. Dann wurde er plötzlich wieder ernst. „Das gibt’s wirklich?“

„Oh Jim“, McCoy schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

Beide Männer schwiegen für einige sehr lang gedehnte Augenblicke.

„Du bist mir noch immer böse, oder?“, fragte Jim dann nach einiger Zeit.

McCoy presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob unsere Freundschaft so weitergehen kann. Wir sind so unterschiedlich, Jim. Es ist schon fast ein Wunder, dass wir es so viele Jahre miteinander ausgehalten haben.“

Kirk schluckte. „Beendest du gerade unsere Freundschaft, Bones?“

„Ich möchte es nicht, Jim. Wirklich. Aber ich kann nicht länger so weitermachen wie bisher. Ich hab das alles hinter mir, was du seit Jahren treibst. Ich war auch mal dort, hatte flüchtige Affären und Spaß. Aber dann hab ich eine Erfahrung gemacht, die dir noch fehlt und die zum Erwachsenwerden dazu gehört. Ja, es tut weh, wenn Liebe scheitert. Aber viel schlimmer wäre gewesen, niemals geliebt zu haben oder geliebt worden zu sein.“

„Du redest mit mir wie mit deiner Tochter. Ich bin doch kein Kind mehr, Bones.“

McCoy lächelte sanft.

Kirk fand, dass er dieses sanfte Lächeln viel zu selten auf Bones’ Gesicht sah.

„Ich halte dich für einen wunderbaren Mann, der es geschafft hat das Kind in sich niemals erwachsen werden zu lassen. Meistens ist das keine schlechte Sache. Ich liebe deinen Optimismus, dein Engagement, deine Energie, deine unbändige Lebensfreude. Aber du treibst mich auch in den Wahnsinn mit deiner Leichtfertigkeit. Du hast keinen Respekt vor dem Leben, vor echten Gefühlen, vor anderen Menschen, die nicht sind wie du oder wie du sie gerne hättest.“

„Wenn ich dich verletzt habe, tut es mir leid. Ok? Ich will nicht, dass du unsere Freundschaft beendest, Bones. Du bist… du bist alles was ich habe. Du bist der einzige Mensch den ich, den ich…“ Kirk hielt inne.

„Was bin ich, Jim? Was bedeute ich dir?“ McCoy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Lass uns doch einfach mal ganz offen zueinander sein.“

„Als wärst du wirklich offen mir gegenüber. Ich will hier keinen Seelenstrip hinlegen.“

„Schämst du dich?“

„Tz“, machte Kirk und stand auf. „Ich schäme mich für nichts.“

„Also“, sagte McCoy provozierend.

„Was willst du jetzt hören, Bones?“

McCoy stand auf. Er nahm die Decke mit sich und verdeckte seine Blöße. „Du kannst es nicht, oder? Nicht einmal mir gegenüber kannst du es aussprechen. Weißt du, was ich vorhin gehört habe, ehe die beiden Mädchen sich schlafen gelegt haben? Sie haben einander gesagt, dass sie sich lieb haben.“

Kirk lachte leise. „Das sind Mädchen, das ist normal. Sind die nicht alle irgendwie… zumindest bi?“

„Das hat doch nichts mit sexueller Neigung zu tun“, verteidigte McCoy.

„Willst du mir sagen, dass du mich liebst, Bones? Ist es das? Und willst du hören, dass ich dich auch liebe? Geht es dir dann besser?“

„Nicht, wenn es nicht so gemeint ist, nein. Es geht nicht darum die Worte auszusprechen. Es geht um echte Empfindung, zu der du ganz offensichtlich nicht in der Lage bist.“

„Wenn du willst, dass ich meine Seele vor dir entblöße, verlange ich, dass du deine Hemmungen fallen lässt. Ich mag seelisch verklemmt sein, du bist es körperlich.“

McCoy ließ die Decke fallen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Zufrieden? Jetzt du.“

Kirk starrte ihn an. Zuerst ins Gesicht. Er versuchte nicht zu blinzeln. Dann wanderte sein Blick langsam tiefer.

McCoy musste sich zusammen nehmen, um nicht beide Hände über sein Geschlechtsorgan zu legen. Er hatte tatsächlich ein Problem damit sich vor Kirk auszuziehen. Aber nicht, weil er sich seines Körpers schämte, sondern weil es Jim war und er Jim nun mal liebte und begehrte und er ständig fürchten musste, dass Jim es irgendwann sehen würde.

„Ich warte, Jim.“

„Du bist mein bester Freund, Bones. Reicht dir das nicht?“

McCoy schüttelte langsam den Kopf und hob die Decke auf, die er sich wieder umwickelte. „Nein, das reicht mir nicht. Es hat mir noch nie gereicht. Und es wird mir niemals reichen. Nicht, wenn du alles für mich bist.“

„Mit alles meinst du… doch nicht etwa…“

„Ja, ich weiß, kaum vorstellbar, dass ein verklemmter alter Sack wie ich sich ausgerechnet in jemanden wie dich verlieben könnte. Das ist so lächerlich, dass ich nicht mal drüber lachen kann.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und schlüpfte ins Bett zurück. „Es ist spät, Jim. Ich bin alt und brauche meinen Schlaf. Wenn du mich also bitte entschuldigen würdest.“ Er drehte Jim absichtlich den Rücken zu, um nicht länger in sein fassungsloses Gesicht sehen zu müssen und schloss die Augen.

Minuten vergingen, in denen Jim nur da stand. Und irgendwann schlief McCoy einfach ein. Letztlich war er nicht sicher, ob Jim das Schlafzimmer so leise verlassen hatte, dass er es einfach nicht gehört hatte oder ob Jim noch da war und für immer in seinem Schockzustand verharren würde.


	4. Chapter 4

***

„Hey Mädchen“, grüßte Kirk am nächsten Morgen Joanna und Amber, als diese verschlafen, zerzaust und mit notdürftigen Pyjamas – bestehend aus Trägertop und Boxershorts – in der Küche erschienen.

Amber lief sofort rot an. Sie war nicht davon ausgegangen, dass Kirk hier sein würde. Oder schon so früh auf den Beinen. „Ich äh, ziehe mir glaub schnell was an“, lächelte sie verlegen und wollte schon wieder die Treppen rauf, als Kirk den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nicht wegen mir. Du siehst niedlich aus, mach dir keinen Kopf.“

„Ach ja?“ Ihre Wangen wurden tiefrot.

Joanna verdrehte nur die Augen und sah mehr denn je aus wie eine weibliche Inkarnation von Bones. Jim sah sie einen Moment fasziniert an.

„Jim, kann ich dich im Wohnzimmer unter vier Augen sprechen?“

„Klar, Süße.“ Er folgte ihr ins Nebenzimmer, während sich Amber vor Glück strahlend an den Küchentisch auf einen Stuhl sinken ließ.

„Was zur Hölle hast du gestern zu Dad gesagt?“, kam Joanna ohne Umschweife zur Sache.

Kirk war über die Schärfe in ihrer Stimme überrascht. „Nichts. Nichts, was wir nicht schon tausendmal als Thema hatten. Wir streiten uns ständig. Das war nichts.“

„Ich hab Dad noch nie so unglücklich gesehen, Jim. Und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass er…“ Sie hielt inne. Das war nicht ihre Angelegenheit. Sie durfte sich nicht einmischen. Sie würde auch nicht wollen, dass ihr Vater sich in ihr Liebesleben einmischte.

„Ich hab mich bei ihm entschuldigt. Wir haben noch gestern Nacht darüber gesprochen, ok?“

„Also ist wieder alles ok zwischen euch?“, fragte sie unsicher.

Er nickte. „Klar, mach dir keine Sorgen.“ Kirk zog sie heran und gab ihr Küsschen aufs Haar.

***

„Wo ist Dad?“, fragte Joanna und schob die Schüssel mit Popcorn hinüber zu Jim. Sie hatten sich einen ruhigen Abend machen wollen. Karten spielen und dabei endlich die vergangenen Jahre aufholen, die in den Briefen keinen Platz gefunden hatten.

Joanna war froh, dass Amber wieder nachhause gegangen war, wenn auch höchst unwillig. Offenbar gab ihre Freundin die Hoffnung nur sehr ungern auf, einen Kuss von Jim Kirk zu bekommen.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hab ihn seit Stunden nicht gesehen.“ Er stand von der Couch auf. „Wann hast du zuletzt mit ihm gesprochen?“

„Vorhin, als er aus der Dusche kam“, sagte Joanna. „Ich war etwas verwundert, dass er sich für einen Abend zuhause rausgeputzt hat.“

„Er hat was getan?“

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Ich dachte dann einfach, dass er es für dich tut.“

„Für mich?“ Kirk sah sie verblüfft an. „BONES?“, schrie er dann, doch es kam keine Reaktion.

In wenigen Minuten durchsuchten die beiden das Haus, fanden ihn jedoch nicht.

„Und jetzt noch mal, Jim, WAS hast du mit ihm geklärt?“

Jim schloss die Augen. „Verdammt.“

„James T. Kirk!“, rief Joanna und sah plötzlich so energisch aus, wie McCoy für gewöhnlich, wenn er stinksauer auf ihn war. „Hast du ihm eine Abfuhr erteilt?“

„Eine… was? Nein. Ich…“ Er sah Joanna fassungslos an. Wie kam es, dass er - der Captain eines Raumschiffes! – sich vor einem siebzehnjährigen Mädchen rechtfertigte? „Ich…“

Ihr schossen Tränen in die Augen. „Er überlebt es nicht, wenn ihm wieder das Herz gebrochen wird. Wie unsensibel bist du eigentlich?“

„Was, ich…?“

Die brummte wütend und schuckte Kirk beiseite. „Ich kann das gar nicht glauben“, schimpfte sie und suchte ihren Kommunikator. „Joanna an Dad, hörst du mich? Dad bitte kommen.“

Kirk hörte ein leises Zirpen, das aus dem Hausflur kam. Als er dem Geräusch folgte, fand er das kleine Gerät in McCoys Jacke, die an der Gardarobe hing. „Er wird nicht antworten“, sagte er zu Joanna und zeigte ihr den Kommunikator.

„Egal wie du es machst, finde meinen Vater! Wenn ihm deinetwegen etwas passiert ist, wirst du eine echt unschöne Seite an mir kennen lernen. Dir hat noch nie jemand den Arsch versohlt, der von dir selbst ausgebildet worden ist. Und ich habe keine Angst vor dir, dass du dir da keine falsche Hoffnung machst.“

Jim hob die Augenbrauen. „Du bist unverkennbar deines Vaters Tochter“, sagte Jim und damit ließ er Joanna stehen, ehe er wie der Wind aus dem Haus eilte, um Bones zu suchen.

***

Kirk fuhr seit Stunden im Kreis durch die Stadt. Wie kam es, dass ein kleines Kaff wie Madison mit nicht mehr als fünftausend Einwohnern plötzlich so riesig erschien? Natürlich kannte McCoy den Ort wie seine Westentasche. Er hatte viele Jahre hier gelebt. Mit Pech konnte Kirk die ganze Nacht hier herumfahren und würde ihn niemals finden.

Als er vor dem Club ankam, den sie am Vorabend gemeinsam besucht hatten, parkte er das Bike. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass McCoy ausgerechnet hierher zurückkommen würde. Er hatte tags zuvor alles andere als glücklich in dem Schuppen gewirkt. Aber Kirk hatte jede kleine Kneipe durchsucht, die er gefunden hatte, ohne Erfolg.

Sein charmantes Lächeln gewährte ihm Zutritt, auch wenn er nicht ganz der Kleiderordnung entsprechend aussah. Er war es gewohnt sich schnell in großen Menschenmengen zurrecht zu finden. Clubs, egal welcher, waren ihm so vertraut wie der Akademie-Campus oder die Enterprise.

„Mann, nehmt euch ein Zimmer!“, hörte er es irgendwann von hinter sich. Er kannte diesen Satz nur allzu gut. Er hatte ihn oft selbst zu hören bekommen, ihm jedoch selten wirklich Beachtung geschenkt. Als er sich umdrehte, entgleiste ihm das wissende Lächeln, denn es war Bones mit irgendeinem fremden Kerl, der ihm offenbar an die Wäsche wollte.

„Was zum…?“ Kirk erstarrte. Atmen. Er durfte das Atmen nicht vergessen. Es war Bones. Es war ok. Oder nicht? Er freute sich für Bones. Freute sich, dass Bones seinem Ratschlag folgte und sich endlich mal wieder gehörig bummsen ließ. Oder nicht? Es war sein Bones. Seiner! Und dieser Kerl, war… nicht er selbst. Das war NICHT ok! Ganz und gar nicht ok.

Das Bild vor seinen Augen brannte sich schmerzhaft in seine Netzhaut.

Einatmen.

„Bones.“

Keine Reaktion.

„Bones!“, versuchte er es diesmal lauter.

Immer noch keine Reaktion.

Ausatmen.

Einatmen.

Er ging auf das ‚Paar’ zu. Sein Herz schlug unregelmäßig. Was für ein verdammter Schmerz war das? Er hatte es doch gewollt. Er hatte es seit Jahren versucht. Wollte doch, dass Bones genau das tat was er jetzt tat. Er selbst hatte es Bones doch vorgelebt. Aber dieser Schmerz!

„BONES!“

McCoy löste sich von dem Kerl und drehte sich zu ihm herum. Sein Hemd war schon halb offen und aus der Hose gezogen.

OHGOTT!OHGOTT!ATMEN!VERGISSNICHTZUATMEN!

„Was willst du, Jim? Ich bin beschäftigt.“

ATMEN!

„Ich muss mit dir reden. Es ist wichtig.“

Bones schüttelte genervt den Kopf, verdrehte die Augen und küsste den Kerl erneut.

ATMEN!

„Du hast dir bei mir die andorianische Syphilis eingefangen. Ich dachte, das solltest du wissen“, rief Jim und sofort hatte er nicht nur McCoys Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ich kenn den Kerl nicht mal“, versuchte McCoy dem potentiellen Partner zu versichern, der sofort Sicherheitsabstand einnahm und sich dann sogar aus dem Staub machte.

AUSATMEN!

„Bist du jetzt komplett bescheuert! Was zur Hölle erlaubst du dir bloß, so einen Schwachsinn rauszuposaunen? Ich hatte nie Sex mit ihm!“, rief er dann der Menge zu. Damit war das Spektakel für alle anderen vorbei und sie gingen wieder ihren eigenen Belangen nach.

„Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst tun sollte“, erklärte sich Jim. „Ich war verzweifelt, ok?“

„Nein, das ist verdammt noch mal nicht ok, Jim. Du hast mir gestern gezeigt, was du von uns hältst.“ Er deutete zuerst auf sich selbst, dann auf Jim. „Es gibt kein uns, also lass mich mein Leben weiterleben.“

„Ich habe mich geirrt“, rief Jim über den Lärm hinweg, der um sie herum tobte. Was für ein Scheißplatz um das zu besprechen war das überhaupt?!

„Ich bin nicht dein Spielzeug, Jim. Du kannst nicht alles haben. Manche Dinge sollen vielleicht nicht sein.“

„Ich will nicht alles“, rief Jim. „Ich will nur dich, Bones. Nur dich!“

McCoy sah ihn finster an. „Ich glaub dir kein Wort.“

VERGISS NICHT ZU ATMEN!

„Ich liebe dich!“

Die finstere Maske fiel im Bruchteil einer Sekunde von McCoys Gesicht. Zurück blieb der sanfte Blick aus haselnussfarbenen Augen, den Jim so sehr an Bones liebte.

„Ich…“, begann Jim erneut, brachte den Satz jedoch nicht zu ende. Bones zog in unsanft zu einem Kuss heran, der seine Sinne vernebelte und Elektroschocks durch seinen Körper sandte. Es war ein langer, leidenschaftlicher Kuss und plötzlich hörte er von irgendwoher eine Stimme, wie durch dichten Nebel, die ‚Sucht euch ein Zimmer!’ in ihre Richtung brüllte. Er lächelte in den Kuss hinein, zog Bones noch näher und wünschte sich die Zeit anhalten zu können.

VERGISS NICHT ZU ATMEN!

Warum nur hatte er so lange gebraucht um zu bemerken, dass sich die einzig wahre Liebe seines Lebens schon seit Jahren direkt vor seiner Nase befand? Und was war das nur für ein seltsames, lustiges Flattern in seiner Magengrube?

Dies versprach ein einzigartiger Sommer zu werden. Und Jim beschloss genau in diesem Moment endlich anzufangen, richtig zu leben.

 

~fin


End file.
